Sure Be Cool If You Did
by want2bme
Summary: Slight but plausible A/U where beat cop Jane gets injured on duty and intern Maura attends to her! Sweet, fluff, fun,, oh my!
1. Keep Smilin' That Smile

**A/N:** _So I had this crazy idea of a meet-cute for Jane and Maura. Total AU but also pretty plausible. Kind of on a mental health break from my other fic (I will totally get back on it, I swear!) I LOVE suggestions so, if you got it, I want it! Gimme gimme gimme! Also, I am totally getting fellow writer jobethmegamy's vibe on finding it hard to really think of these two having sex *sigh* I mean, wow…cus normally I am a really filthy person and I can't get there with these two – yet ;)_

It had been a smooth shift until that last call. All units were called to a 10-17, shots fired. Lucky for Jane she'd ended up with a deep puncture thanks to some rusty chain link fence after coaxing the the suspect to drop the weapon. Apart from herself, everyone else was unscathed. She grumbled at the order to proceed to the ER for wound care immediately. It was a long night she just wanted to head home, flop on the couch and watch inane late-night tv 'til she passed out! That would not be the case any time soon.

She strolled up to the Admission desk at Boston Med and was greeted by a man who looked as happy as she felt.

"Yes?" he asked peevishly, not caring he was talking to an officer. She shook her head.

"Um, I need to be seen. I've got a pretty bad wound on my stomach." He looked more annoyed and pointed to a box.

"Take a number," he handed her a clipboard with a bunch of forms, "fill these out, then have your insurance information and identification available when called."

"You know, a smile wouldn't kill you," Jane quipped.

"Honey, in this job, it just might," he retorted. She took the clipboard, a number and wandered over to a sea of chairs and people. Babies were crying, some people were moaning in pain, a few were pacing.

_'This is gonna be loads of fun,' she caustically thought. 'Hell, I might just shoot myself to keep from having to deal with all this! And oh my god! What did my grandparents die of? Who the hell knows that kind of stuff! Is my insurance an HMO or PPO or PPO Plus? Jesus! This is worse than the SAT's.'_ She shook her head and went about filling in what she could on the incessant forms.

It felt like hours but finally, "185" rang out over the PA. "Thank god!" she said to no one in particular and took the forms back to the desk. This time she was standing with a slightly more pleasant person. She passed all the forms, her I.D. and insurance card to the woman who glanced from the forms to a computer screen.

"And what brings you here tonight, Ms," she looked at the I.D., "er, Officer Rizzoli?" she smiled.

"Rusty fence nabbed me in the side," she motioned to her right side. The uniform and the undershirt she wore beneath were obviously torn and she moved a cloth she'd been holding to stop the bleeding. The woman made a sympathetic face.

"My that does look painful, I'm sorry," she typed the entire time. "I will certainly see what I can do about expediting getting you back there," she gave a wink. "If we can't do a favor for comrades-in-arms, who can we? Please take a seat and I'll get all this information back to a doctor STAT," she smiled gently.

"Thanks," Jane nodded and headed back to the waiting area. Her previous seat had been nabbed by a rather dirty, scraggly man who was talking to himself about Martians so she snagged one closer to a Coke machine. 'Awesome night,' she mused as people scuffled past. She tried to close her eyes to rest but who could rest with all the noise? Crying, moaning, change clanging, the soda machine popping can after can out. 'Ya _know, if Dante had lived long enough, this would absolutely be one of those damned nine circles. Not the last, but definitely within close proximity. At least six or seven, easy,' _she let out a heavy sigh. In much less time a nurse had come out looking down at a tablet then scanned the crowd. "Rizzoli?" she called. "Rizzoli?" Jane stood, still holding her side and walked over to the nurse.

"Officer Rizzoli, my name is Jorge, I'll be taking care of you tonight," he walked her back to a room. Well, it was more like a cubicle with hospital curtains draped. "Please have a seat." As she sat the nurse went to the computer and began typing. "It says you're in for a deep-tissue laceration on your lower abdomen?" She nodded. "Okay," he kept typing. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"No," she looked at the man. Dark hair, cute dimples, chiseled features. _'Eh, kinda cute for a guy, I guess.' _

"On a scale of 1 to 10, where would you rate your pain?" In no time he had gotten the Vitals cart over by the bed.

"Um, 3, but I have a really high tolerance for pain." He nodded.

"Okay, I am going to quickly get your vitals if you don't mind."

"Sure," she extended her arm when he grabbed the blood pressure cuff.

"Wow, 118 over 75. I wish mine numbers were that good!" He smiled. "Please open your mouth and lift your tongue." Jane did and he gently put the thermometer in. In thirty seconds he nodded, she opened her mouth and he jotted down the numbers. "No fever, that's good. If you don't mind changing in to the gown, I'll let the doctor know you're ready. Since it's just your side I'm sure you can leave your pants on." When she saw the curtain close she began taking off her uniform. 'How the hell did that thing even jab me like that? This material is tough as crap!' As she took the top off and the undershirt, she reached up and took her hair out of the bun it had been in since the start of her shift. Luscious dark curls tumbled down and she ran her fingers through the free tresses. She took the tatty 'gown' and slipped it on. While she waited she played Angry Birds on her phone.

She looked up when she heard the rustle of the drapes. A woman in a white coat that seemed longer than her skirt strode in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Maura Isles. I'm your physician this evening," she smiled as she extended her hand. Jane swallowed and shook it. "It stated on your chart that you received a right upper-quadrant puncture from a fence?" as she spoke she washed her hands thoroughly and put on exam gloves. As the doctor moved Jane studied her. Her hair was like flowing gold cascading around a soft, perfect face. Maybe it was Jane's imagination but to her it seemed a light smile was permanently affixed to the doctor's lips. That smile of course led to incredibly sexy dimples. Her eyes trailed lower but she snapped back to woman's eyes when she realized she'd been asked a question.

"Um, yeah. Yes. I didn't even realize until another Uni pointed out I was bleeding. I didn't think anything could penetrate that horrible poly-cotton blend," she smiled to indicate the joke. Not being exceptionally adept at jokes, the doctor cocked her head slightly.

"Well, the material is fairly durable-yet-breathable which can run the fine line between cost-effective and quality-control issues," she noted as she made her way to Jane.

"I was kidding," she smiled again. Maura furrowed her brow.

"I'm sorry. I have a tendency to be rather literal and miss jokes." The sincerity in her voice and look of shame at missing the cue was tremendously endearing to the cop.

"Hey, it's okay. Sometimes I'm also not that funny," she smiled gently and touched Maura's arm. The doctor smiled and looked more at ease.

"If you don't mind I'll need to assess the wound." She waited patiently for Jane to register what she needed to do. Jane nodded and moved the gown away from her side. Maura took a close look and placed her gloved hand to Jane's torso. The sensation made her take a sharp breath in.

"Oh dear, did that hurt? I'm sorry," the doctor looked worried.

"No, no," Jane shook her head. '_Crap! Keep it together, Rizzoli! So, a hot doctor is touching you! A hot doctor is bent over looking at you and her face is inches from your –_' realizing she should give some explanation she lost her train of thought. "No, I'm sorry. You're very fine, I just…" she bit her bottom lip while she groped for a word. Maura gave a knowing smile.

"It's ok, Jane. I understand," she resumed looking at the wound. "I will definitely need to clean and sterilize it. Fortunately it's not deep though I would prefer to stitch it just to be safe," she looked at Jane.

"Absolutely, doc. You're in charge," she nodded. _'Mmm in charge. And if I misbehave you bend me over and spank me.'_

"Are you all right, Jane?"

"Wha-? Oh, fine," she finally realized as she was fantasizing about the delectable doctor she was slightly rocking and squeezing her legs together. She blushed deeply as Maura retrieved some items and set them on the metal table Jane hadn't paid attention to before.

"This might hurt a little," she took a bottle of a strong-smelling solution and capped it with cotton ball. She turned the bottle over, wetting the ball with the solution, then moved the cotton to Jane's wound.

"Ow! A little?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry." She applied some topical lidocaine to numb the skin before proceeding to stitch. After a few moments she took the surgical suture and needle holder in one hand. Knowing the site was numb she pierced the skin and made a clean 'x'. "The material will dissolve in a few days so you won't need to have anything removed," she smiled.

"Great, thanks a lot. Anything else?" Maura nodded.

"Activity as tolerated, give it about eight hours before you shower, oh!" Her eyes went wide.

"What?" Jane looked startled.

"Sorry, we, I, forgot to ask when your last tetanus shot was?" Internally Maura scolded herself. How could she have overlooked something so routine on an incident like this? '_Easy. You were thinking your patient is hot and has incredible definition and the part of me you keep trying to shut up has been playing lewd images over and over!_' A crimson flush broke out on the doctor's chest and neck. Fortunately the majority was hidden by the coat.

"Oh, um," Jane took a moment. "Oh!" she laughed lightly. "2009, right before the Academy," she nodded.

"Perfect. No need for unnecessary vaccinations. Other than that, you're all set. Oh, and Tylenol as needed for the pain," she smiled.

"Gotcha. I know this might be out of left field, but would you want to maybe grab a coffee?" she did it. She actually asked out a woman she found hot. It wasn't like she'd had a huge slump in dating but Jane wasn't usually the type to ask someone out, especially when she wasn't sure if the party was gay, straight, bi, tri, or whatever the hell else was possible anymore. Maura's smile this time was different from the others. It was just as genuine but also surprised.

"I would love to," she nodded. She took a notepad out of her pocket and jotted down her number, handing it to Jane.

"Awesome, great," she beamed and put the digits in her phone right away. She playfully texted Maura right away. _Now u have mine 2 ;-)_ The doctor's phone vibrated and when she saw the text, she laughed.

"I do indeed," she nodded. "I hope to see you soon, Jane."

"You absolutely shall, doctor," she winked.

**A/N2:** _Okay, seriously contemplating if I should keep this a tight one-shot or draw it out a few chapters? Let me know! Other ideas buzzing around too so lots to write!_


	2. Like a High I Wanna Be On

A/N: _Wow, I am so flattered by the overwhelming response! Thank you one and all. Let's see how the coffee date goes! Also, 'thoughts' in the chapter are italicized and texts embolden. Why? Idk, cus I wanna. The fic title is indeed Blake Shelton's song, chapters following will use lyrics as titles :) _

Lookin Like a High I Wanna Be On

A few days following her trip to the ER Jane was pleasantly surprised by a text from Maura.

**How are you doing, Officer? **She smiled as she imagined Maura actually saying this out loud, her mouth teasingly playing with the word '_Officer_.'

**Thanx 2 a great doc, awesome. U?**A few minutes passed without response. For a moment Jane worried she had read too much in to the situation then reminded herself, _'Duh, Rizzoli! She's a doctor. What if she's working and texted between patients? Or she could be getting in the shower! Oh damn. I bet she uses a wash cloth and loofah! Taking some really fancy gel, going for her cloth – opps! She forgot it. Guess she'll have to use her hands to lather her shoulders, down her arms, over her breasts. Mmmm I bet they feel so ni-_' her thought was cut off by the tell-tale '_buzz_' of her cellphone vibrating on the table.

**Been busy with insane work hours but I have a day off tomorrow. I was hoping you would be free for that coffee?** Even though Jane was alone she guiltily smiled and blushed at the nearly dirty thought she just had over this woman.

**Absolutely! U pic when&where and I'll b there!** She felt giddy. For the first time in her life Jane Rizzoli felt giddy.

**Perfect. Got to go, next patient. See you tomorrow,**_ Jane. 'Damn! Couldn't just let me go with the shower thing?_' Jane sighed and turned her attention to the television. She was too excited for tomorrow to pay much attention so she just channel surfed. After awhile, knowing she couldn't put off her tasks any longer, she got up and went to change. Just as she finished her cellphone rang. She ran to it smiling hoping it was a call from Maura. Her smile fell when she saw the caller I.D.

"Yeah, Ma?" the disappointment resounded in her voice.

"Jane! Don't you 'yeah, ma,' me! I got stretch marks for you, young lady!" Jane sighed.

"Sorry, Ma. I'd hoped the call was someone else. You didn't deserve that. What do you need?" Both women eased back on one another.

"Oh! Who?" Angela could not keep the excitement out of her voice.

"It doesn't matter for now, Ma! What did you want?"

"No need to be snippy, dear. I know you'd said today and tomorrow are your only days off and I wanted you to stop by tomorrow night for dinner. Maybe you can bring whoever you were hoping would call!" Again the comment dripped with excitement.

"I will be there, sure, but alone. We haven't even been out to coffee yet, I'm not bringin' her over to 'meet the folks'!"

"Okay, okay. I just haven't known you to be this excited about someone in a long time, Janie and I would love to meet the woman who's done that to you." Her mother's voice was not pushy but truly interested. While the conversation was slightly annoying, Jane had to admit how happy she was to be having it. 'If anyone had told me at 17 I'd actually have a conversation where my mother referred to someone I dated as 'she' and 'her', I'd have called them nuts!'

* * *

It was right before she was going in to the academy. 'Now or never, do or die.' She knew it was a lot, especially since her job would be so dangerous, but she couldn't take hiding anymore. Too many years of Catholic guilt and utter bullshit in the church had driven her to this point. She'd finished packing her last bag when she'd gone downstairs to see her mother. Angela was happily cooking away, Frank was on a job and her brothers were blessedly elsewhere.

"Ma, can we talk?" She was nervous but tried to mask it.

"Of course, sweetie. Anything." She just finished cleaning the dishes she'd used in prepping the food. As the sauce was simmering, she was able to just sit.

"Um, I know you and daddy are pretty good at following what the church says on things but," '_wow, this is harder than I thought. Just bust it out there – I'm a huge lesbian! Oh hell no!_' she swallowed hard. "But, what is your take on uh, homosexuality?" Angela looked at her daughter. She couldn't remember seeing her this anxious before. Realizing this must be an important question to Jane, though not fully sure why, she wanted to make her answer sincere.

"Well, Janie, that's a very big question with a complicated answer. The church is supposed to be a moral guide and compass but with the massive scandal that's come out, I can't see how it's really able to be. I can't say I understand homosexuality. I've never had those feelings for other women. But, if the church can see fit to hide priests for years, even move them around and let them hurt countless little boys, I don't think it's stance holds much weight." Jane sat there and finally felt herself relax. This woman whom she'd spent years thinking was crazy, enjoyed driving crazy and vowed never to be like, made such tremendous sense. "What two consenting adults do, especially when they love one another, who am I or any other person, to say anything? The root of my belief is love. We are here to love one another, not judge." It took a moment but Jane finally felt the tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm...gay," her voice was barely above a whisper and her eyes were cast down. Angela reached out, took Jane's chin in her hands and gently tilted it up.

"I love you, honey. No matter what. You're still the wonderful girl I raised. Like I said, I may not understand this, I'll need time, but you're my daughter forever. I always pictured you'd find the perfect man and get married. I just need to get used to that picture being different. And hey, as my kid, you don't ever put your head down over this, you hear me?" Her voice was serious but she smiled. Jane sniffed, the tears falling harder as her mother hugged her tightly. They both cried; Jane from sheer relief and Angela from loss. She knew Jane hadn't really changed but she would have to grieve the loss of the life she thought Jane would have. "And don't worry about your father or brothers," she patted Jane's back reassuringly. "You tell them when you want. Your dad might not take it well at first, but he loves you to death, Janie."

* * *

She woke at 7:30 the next morning and saw a text on her phone.

**11:30, Frieda's, 209 Columbus Ave?** She smiled.

**Be there with bells on! **

**On what**? She laughed. For as brilliant as this woman must be to be a doctor, her lack of knowledge in socializing was deliciously endearing.

I**t's a saying, Maura. I'll tots be there. **While the doctor wanted to query 'tots' but stopped herself and instead Googled the slang term. '_Ah, short-hand for totally._' She made the mental note and replied.

**Excellent. See you then. **

Jane got up and tossed on her work out clothes then headed for the gym. As her "Sunday" was actually Thursday, the place was pretty empty which she always preferred. It was her time at the gym. Just her, the machines, her iPod and the sweat. She felt so alive at the idea of seeing Maura again she gave herself a few minutes time shaved off her typical ninety minute set figuring she could just jog home instead. She got in and grabbed a nice hot shower, careful to take her time. She shuddered as her finger lightly grazed over the healing stitch on her abdomen. Less than seventy-two hours ago Maura had her hand there. Granted, it was gloved and clinical, but still. Even though the water was hot she felt her nipples harden and a gentle ache build between her legs. She bit her lip while toying with the idea to pleasure herself now or later. She opted for delayed gratification and turned off the water. Given the day was set to be humid she made sure before her hair was totally dry to put in frizz treatment and let the tresses air dry. She looked through her closet and examined her clothes. 'Too dressy. Too casual. Too – what the hell is that?' she tossed a dress she figured her mother must have slipped in to her closet, to the side. Finally she landed on some Levi's and a white tee. Simple. She slipped on a comfy pair of boots and headed off at 11:00. The GPS told her the location was only 15 minutes away so she took her time. She turned on the radio and hummed along. It felt like no time and she pulled up. 'Frieda's. Hm,' she got out and went inside. Being early, Maura was already at a small table to the side facing the door. She smiled and came over to Jane.

"Hi," she leaned in and hugged her. Jane was a little surprised but hugged the doctor back.

"Hi. You look," she pulled back from Maura and looked her over. The doctor wore a loose emerald silk blouse and white skirt that stopped just above her knees. "Incredible," was the only word she could breathlessly respond. Maura smiled and gently blushed.

"Thank you. You look fantastic," the made their way over to the table.

"Me? Goodness no!" Jane laughed. "Not nearly my 'Sunday best' or anything. Meanwhile you look like you stepped off a runway!"

"Fashion has been the one hobby I could still dabble in through school and interning. I hope you don't mind this place, they have such delicious salads." The two looked at menus.

"Oh, no. I've never heard of it but I'm always happy to try new things. So, you're an intern?"

"Yes," Maura said with a nod. "I am just finishing up my Emergency Department rotation. Last month I was on the NICU." Jane looked at her.

"Wow, that must have been tough." Though she wasn't extremely knowledgable about hospitals she was aware babies only went to the NICU in extreme cases.

"It was a little tough but I managed. It was so rewarding to see so many little lives get stronger each day I actually reconsidered my eventual goal."

"Oh? What's that?" Jane smiled. Maura blushed lightly. It felt like ages since someone seemed truly interested in what she had to say. Sure, patients listened to instructions, doctors listened to info on the patients, but this was a date. Normally, especially the men, would go on and on about themselves. She hadn't minded much since she felt rather awkward and it was a distraction. But this woman sincerely wanted to know Maura. She wanted to know her goals, her thoughts, she hung on her words. It was a very invigorating feeling.

"It sounds a bit morose to some, but I hope to be a medical examiner," she smiled.

"Like doing autopsies and stuff for the police?" Jane grinned. Maura nodded. "That's so cool! I mean yeah, it seems a little creepy, but we all die. And if I was killed, I'd want the absolute best trying to figure out how!" Maura blushed. When the waiter came over the pair placed their order then resumed chatting once he left.

"What about you, Jane? I mean I know you're an officer, but is that your ultimate goal?"

"Heck no! I want to be a homicide detective," she beamed. 'If it's possible to kill someone with a smile, I honestly know I'd be dead,' Maura mused as she looked at her. "I just think it would be so cool to get all kinds of bad guys, not just the low-level street crowd, you know?" Maura nodded. The two hadn't even realized how long they'd talked for until their food arrived. Maura ordered grilled chicken salad, oil and vinegar on the side while Jane had ordered a burger. She felt a little embarrassed when the food was set in front of her.

"Er, I had a really long workout today," she sheepishly replied. Maura grinned and snagged a fry off her plate.

"I'd love to eat like this more often but with the hours I have to work at the hospital I can't get to the gym as often as I should." Jane smiled and felt more at ease. Throughout the meal they chatted and laughed while time rushed by. Maura snatched a few more fries off Jane's plate throughout the meal, oddly feeling quite comfortable doing so.

"And I swear I thought he was reaching for a gun. I was so scared I tackled the guy!" The two burst out in laughter. "So there I was, on top of a 350 pound naked guy and finally another officer got there and helped me cuff the guy and haul him in!"

"Oh my!" Maura laughed. Slowly Jane stopped laughing and just watched the woman in front of her. She was absolutely stunning, but this display of unabashed delight was...'radiant.' She'd heard the word used before and finally understood it. Maura Isles was radiant Slowly she realized Jane was watching her and she stopped laughing as well, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," Jane blushed. "You looked so beautiful I couldn't help it." Maura had been told numerous times throughout her life she was beautiful or pretty or 'gorgeous' even. Especially when someone wanted to get in her panties. But looking at Jane there was sincerity to what she said. It wasn't a come-on, it was a statement of appreciation and acknowledgment. Maura blushed deeply.

"Thank you. You are incredibly beautiful yourself, Jane." It was Jane's turn to blush. The meal was well over when the alarm Jane set on her phone chirped.

"Damn. I'm sorry. I have this family dinner thing I promised my mom I'd get to. I'd really like to see you again though?" Maura happily nodded.

"Absolutely!" The waiter brought the check over and Jane made a move to grab it. "I asked you out, Officer," Maura teased. "You can get the next one," she gave a sly wink. Jane grinned.

"Okay, it's a deal." After Maura paid they made their way outside by Jane's car. "This is me," she smiled. She suddenly felt hesitant. 'Should I kiss her? Shake her hand? Maybe a pat on the back? God Rizzoli!' Sensing the issue, Maura smiled and gently pulled the taller woman down to a soft kiss. On one hand they broke all too soon for Jane's liking but it was better to stop before she felt she couldn't.

"I'll text you when I know my next free day," Maura smiled.

"That'll be great," Jane grinned. She hopped in her car and made her way to her parents house.


	3. Got Me Fallin Apart

**A/N:**_ I'm not entirely sure how far this story is going to go or where it will end up, but thank you one and all for coming along! I am leaning toward keeping this fic fluffy/lovey and T but not 100%. Let me know your thoughts! Sorry this chapter is a lil angst-y, not a lot of Rizzles. Just felt a need to go here. Not sure why..._

As Jane helped her mother prepare the family meal she was in particularly good spirits. Angela could not let the moment pass without prying.

"What's got you so chipper?" she smiled while placing a layer of noodles down in the casserole dish for lasagna.

"Huh?" Jane smiled as she pulled the cooked meat off the stove her mother would use in the meal.

"Don't 'huh' me! You know exactly what I mean. I take it you had some kind of date with this mystery woman?"

"Yeah, ma. Her name is Maura," she looked starry-eyed as she said her name. "I'd just had lunch with her before coming over." Angela grinned.

"That's wonderful, honey! Where did you meet her?" She kept fixing the meal but paid full attention to Jane.

"Um, the hospital." Angela's eyes got wide. "Wait! Wait! It wasn't a big deal, ma! Just a scratch. I got a stitch and it's all better," Jane tried to soothe the issue over. '_Dammit! I should have told her sooner_!'

"The hospital? Jane! How could you not tell me?" Her voice sounded as hurt as she felt. "What if something was really wrong?" Tears welled up.

"Ma, I'm sorry. Look if it was really bad, you're my Emergency Contact, always. It was literally one stitch and done, okay?" Jane looked at her intently hoping she'd removed any fears. She knew her mother hated her job, hated the danger it put Jane in, and these incidents, no matter how ultimately minor, did little to gain affection in Angela's book.

"Okay, honey," she put on a brave face. "I just worry so. It's a mother's job," she hugged Jane. Given that it seemed to calm her mother, she didn't fight against the hug as she would normally do. "Was she a patient there? Receptionist?"

"Oh, right," Jane beamed. "No, she was my doctor. She's just an intern right now doing rounds in the Emergency Department, but she's really smart and funny and sweet," she couldn't help but gush.

"A doctor? Oh Janie!" Angela squeezed her. "She sounds like a nice girl. Don't you run this one off!" Though she was teasing, Jane did have a tendency to dash through relationships.

"It was one date, Ma! We're not picking out patterns and sending away for a Chinese baby!" They both laughed.

An hour later, the lasagna nearly done, her brothers trickled in.

"Janie!" Frankie smiled and gave her a hug. "Whoa, what's with the glow? Not knocked up, are ya?" He grinned. They loved ribbing each other.

"I don't think that's possible, Frankie. Not unless she fell on a turkey baster or somethin'" Tommy added. Frankie shook his head and gave Tommy a punch in the arm.

"I was kidding, _Thomas_!" Frankie rolled his eyes as Tommy rubbed the spot on his arm Frankie punched.

"You boys go set the table. Janie, will you call and see where your father is?"

"Sure, Ma," all three said in unison. Jane grabbed her phone as her brother's went to setting the table. '_Odd_,' she thought. The call went right to voice mail.

"Hey Pop, it's me. Dinner's up, Ma wanted to know where you were? Love you, call back." Jane wandered in to the kitchen. It hadn't been a big secret that Frank was unsure how to be around Jane anymore. Since she'd finally come out she rarely saw her father anymore and it really tore at her. She'd made attempts, plans, things he'd back out of at the last minute. The only thing he couldn't get away from it seemed were holidays. "It went to voice mail. Guess he's still avoiding me," she looked down at the counter.

"Honey, he's avoiding himself. He's a stubborn mule of a man and Heaven help me, if he doesn't stop, I don't know what I'll do!" She pulled Jane to her and for a second time that evening gave her a non-rejected hug.

"It's okay, Ma, I'll live. I guess I'm just surprised after all this time," she shrugged.

"Your happiness is all that matters to me, honey. Grab the salad and the rolls, please," Angela motioned with her head. Jane did and they walked back to the dining room and set the food down.

"Wow, Ma! Looks delicious. I'm starved!" Tommy grinned. He grabbed the serving spoon and went to serve himself before Angela cut him off.

"Tommy! Ladies first, and secondly, we haven't said grace!" He glumly put the spoon back and bowed his head for grace. It was Frankie's turn.

"Dear God, hey, it's Frankie. Thanks for this great food Ma's made. Thanks for the Sox makin it to the playoffs" he grinned. "Um, please keep our family safe and if one of us gets rich, please make them share. Amen!" They all Amen'd and Angela had to keep from rolling her eyes. She and Jane went first taking food, then the boys dug in.

"Lookin forward to the Academy, little brother?" Jane smiled as she ate some salad.

"Am I! I know it'll be tough, but I really feel ready for it, you know?" Frankie couldn't contain the excitement in his voice if he tried.

"I do," she smiled and nodded.

"Enough of this talk! I don't want to hear about it right now," Angela always hated thinking of two of her children now willingly putting themselves in danger day after day. Jane took a deep, understanding breath and looked at Tommy.

"What about you, bro? What's new with you?"

"Eh, been helpin Giovanni down at his dad's repair shop. They're thinking of taking on a new mechanic. I'm not ready, sure, but Mr. Gilberti said he'd be real happy to have me as an Apprentice," Tommy smiled. "And there are a couple of girls that keep askin after me," he winked.

"Your sister has a new someone!" Angela stated proudly.

"Ma! Geez! You're my own PFLAG-waver, aren't you?" Jane smiled.

"Well, it's a big deal, dear."

"Who's the Flavor of the Month?" Tommy teased.

"Thomas, that's not nice!" Angela's voice was stern.

"She's a lady and a doctor, nimrod. Have some respect," Jane smacked the back of his head.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Sorry!"

"How'd you meet a number like that?" Frankie smiled. Jane went on to explain the incident from beginning up to that very day. Her voice was soft and had an airy, dreamy quality to it that neither brother had ever heard in her before.

"Wow, sounds like a real catch," Tommy nodded. "We gonna get to meet her sometime?"

"Maybe. We haven't even done dinner yet. You sound as antsy as Ma!" Jane chuckled. Despite the teasing she was actually quite happy she could be herself with her family. Just as dinner wrapped up and plates were being cleared, Frank came in.

"Pop!" Frankie smiled. "You missed a great meal," he walked his dishes in to the kitchen with Tommy in toe.

"You're mother's an excellent cook and I'm sure there's plenty left." He didn't say anything to Jane, merely nodded toward her as acknowledgment. It was a last straw for Angela. This had to end.

"There is, but not for you." The kids continued picking up the table as their parents spoke.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"You heard me. If you don't have the decency to be here and eat with your family, you're not eating a thing I made!"

"I paid for what you made, Angela!" he roared.

"Oh don't take that tone with me. I don't care what you paid for. This is MY house and these are MY kids and you are NOT going to treat any of them as less than one second longer!" She yelled back. By this point the siblings stood by the dining room table motionless watching the scene unfold.

"Fine, they're your kids! You take responsibility for everything? Good! GOOD!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angela crossed her arms over her chest looking at her husband with a sense of disgust.

"Then you take ownership of Jane – of how sick she is!" he spat. Her eyes grew wide and the next few moments seemed to roll by in slow motion. It was pure reflex but she threw out her arm and struck Frank Sr. across the face.

"How dare you! Our daughter isn't sick! She's no different than she's ever been. You've had years with this, Frank. I thought you'd change. I prayed you'd be a better man, but I see that's not who you are. Pack your things and get out!" He stood there for a moment blinking, unable to process what just happened. For the first time in thirty years of marriage his wife struck him. Sure, they'd fought before, especially after Jane came out but it seemed to die down a little as Angela stopped asking Frank why he wasn't around when Jane was anymore. But finally she'd had enough. She'd seen the pain in Jane's eyes too many times to reconcile being a good wife with being a good mother. If it was Frank or Jane, her children would win every round and she was finally going to the mat for her.

Without further discussion Frank went upstairs as Angela stood shaking. The bedroom door slammed shut as he went about packing a bag for the night. Jane rushed over to her.

"Ma, god, you didn't have to do that!" she held her mother tight fighting back her own tears.

"I did, Janie, I did. I should have done it years ago. I let you down. I'm so sorry," she cried. Jane held her and not knowing what else to do, her brothers came over. They all hugged even as Frank stomped down the stairs. He looked at his family with anger on his face then walked out the door.

"This is all my fault," Jane cried.

"No, honey. Your father is not the man I thought he was. This is about him, not you. Don't you ever forget that. This thing between us, it's been a long time coming. How he's been toward you is just the last straw," the two women hugged tighter.

"For what it's worth, Jane, we love you," the sincerity in Tommy's voice was a sound Jane hadn't heard in some time. Frankie nodded his agreement with the sentiment. "Dad'll come around, or he won't but you've gotta be happy. You're not bashin' puppies heads in or anything. But like I said, for what it's worth, you've got us." Jane looked at what was left of her family and gave the tightest group hug she could.

"It's worth everything. Not to be a party-pooper, but we probably should get on cleaning up before the cheese is permanently stuck to the pan," she smiled gently, playing off the sentimental situation. They all slowly let go, smiling, and wandered to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. The chores were finished in a comfortable silence and they adjourned to the living room after. As time crept up, Jane smiled and stood.

"Well, I have an early shift tomorrow, but," she hugged her mother again. "Dinner was delicious. The theater part of the evening was not my cup of tea," she grinned, trying to make light of the situation. "But, the effort is appreciated." They all chuckled.

"You call me soon, honey. I want to know how everything goes with this Dr. Maura."

"Absolutely, Ma." She hugged her brothers in turn and headed home. Just as she got in the car she was surprised by a text from Maura. '_Speak of the sexy devil,_' she smiled to herself.

**Just got my schedule. Next day off 6/27 – 6/30. Working almost straight through til then. Let me know if any of this works. M **Jane grinned.

**Don't have my sched yet but sure I can work sumthing out. Maybe u could call me sumtime? J**

On the other end Maura was laying on a twin mattress in an On Call room. She'd been awake and attending to patients forty-six hours straight and smiled at the quick response.

**Will do if for no other reason than your text short-hand is annoying M** She smiled. She was kidding as really she found it just another endearing facet of Jane.

**Ha ha. TTYS, doc** J 'TTYS? Tis? Is that a disease? Code?' Maura pulled up the Google app on her phone and found the information she needed. 'Of course. Talk to you soon,' she smiled.

**Night, detective M**

**Night ;) J**

**A/N: **_Next round will be that date ;) Hope you've all enjoyed. Might be a little bit getting to the date as a new idea is really nagging at me. Tumblr prompt: Jane/Maura Rizzles rp :) _


	4. Standin in the Neon

**A/N:** _Sorry for the lag in updates on this/all stories. Life's kind of upside down right now and really wanting to keep my blah out of the happy __ So, here's the date! Hope it's all you'd have __anticipated.__ Also, the Martini Bar stuff is straight from Ally McBeal Buried Pleasure. Don't know why I just could not get that scene out of my head so *fingers crossed* hope it worked well! Always constructive criticism is appreciated as well as thoughts/ideas/suggestions._

Standin in the Neon...

Being unsure of the date specifics, Maura tried on nearly every outfit in the "evening wear" section of her walk-in. This was too flashy, that was too plain, that was...can we say 'impulse buy?' She sighed and looked at her cell phone with the cryptic text.

**8, text ur address. Dress comfortable ;) J** 'Comfortable? As in comfort when dancing? Or standing long periods of time? Or...' her mind wandered but she knew it was useless to prod the officer. They'd texted and chatted throughout the week but Jane remained tight-lipped on the details for Friday night.

As time wound down she finally settled on a Versace sheath dress and accented with a modest gold chain. As she set about doing her makeup she was quite happy she'd gone with the turquoise color as it really set off the flecks of green in her eyes.

Jane rang the bell at precisely 8. Maura's heart fluttered as she walked downstairs but went in to overdrive when she opened the door. Jane stood wearing a stunning black cocktail dress. The hem cut just above the knee, displaying the officers taught legs and the top dipping just slightly down the cleavage so as not to reveal too much.

"You look amazing," Jane said as she took Maura in. The doctor blushed deeply.

"Thank you, but you...you look incredible. I swear you look like you stepped off a runway," her eyes darted all over Jane. Surprisingly, both women had decided to let their hair hang loose and Jane nervously twirled a strand around her finger. Maura smiled and gently kissed her to calm her nerves.

"Oh!" The kiss somehow bringing Jane back to reality, she looked at her hand. She blushed and handed Maura a bouquet of flowers she'd picked up.

"Thank you, they're lovely," they wandered in toward the kitchen. Jane was far too focused on her date to take great notice of the house at the moment.

"They pale compared to you," she murmured. Maura smiled to herself as she got a crystal vase down from the cupboard.

"So, are you going to tell me now where we're headed or is it still a surprise?" she grinned. Jane chuckled.

"Still a surprise," she winked playfully. "Our reservation is at 9 so we have plenty of time," she smiled. Maura nodded.

"Oh, would you like a tour?" she motioned after setting the flowers in water.

"Sure," Jane smiled. "Lead the way." Being they were there already, Maura started with the kitchen. _'Ma would kill to have this_,_'_Jane mused as she took in not only the size but the quality of the items it housed. _'This h__as got to be professional-grade.__'_Tthey made their way through the remainder of the first floor and headed upstairs. _'Everything is so nice. This woman must be loade__d! Oh geez, I better not touch anything,'_ she thought. Sensing something was off, Maura looked at Jane.

"My family has substantial financial holdings," she blushed, realizing how that might sound. "I don't mean that to boast or sound ostentatious," she blushed harder.

"Maura, it's fine," Jane smiled. "Sure, you have a nice place and lots of expensive things," she shrugged. "My life is pretty humble in comparison. But at the end of the day, doesn't make anyone any better or worse for it, does it?" Maura smiled in relief.

"Not in terms of you or me," she shook her head. "Some people, possibly," she grinned.

"That's why I'm not taking _those_ people out," Jane playfully shot back. They finally arrived at the last bedroom, the master suite, Maura's room. She blushed and opened the door.

"Please excuse the mess," she said as she noticed a throw pillow askew on the bed.

"Are you kidding me?" Jane looked at her curiously. "My mother would love if my 'messes' were this clean!" she laughed gently. Maura smiled and walked over to a cage in the room and pulled out her pet.

"And last but certainly not least, this is Bass," she beamed. Jane smiled politely but looked at him with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"What is he?" She knew he looked like a turtle but given her date's sensibilities it seemed silly to just assume such.

"He's a centrochelys sulcata or African spurred tortoise. I've had him 4 years now," she smiled as she set him down on the floor. "He's not near his maximum size yet, but he's getting there!"

"Wow, that's..." Jane fumbled for words. "He's a really unique choice," she finally stated. Maura nodded.

"I know many people would have a dog or a cat, but I find he suits me."

"That's all that matters," Jane smiled as Maura gently got him back in his cage.

"Do you think me odd?" She looked over at Jane as she latched the door.

"A little different," Jane smiled gently. "But who wants to be the same, anyway?" She shrugged. "I adore your company. So, you have a turtle not a cat," she shrugged again. "Frankly, I'm not a big cat person either," she grinned. Maura giggled softly.

"He's a tortoise, not turtle."

"You say tomato-e, I say tomato, let's call the whole thing off," she grinned.

"Oh! I love Fred and Ginger," Maura gushed. Jane smiled and took Maura's hand.

"Well, Ginger, we'd better head off before we lose our reservation," she winked. Maura blushed as they walked downstairs holding hands. She grabbed her purse, locked up then they were off to Jane's car. She politely held Maura's door open and Maura gently kissed her cheek before slipping inside.

As they pulled up to the venue Maura looked at the sign. "Martini Bar? I've never been," she smiled. Jane flipped the car in to park and grinned as she opened Maura's door.

"It's a nice little jazz club," Jane smiled.

"You are simply full of surprises, Officer," she grinned as they went inside. The host pulled out the chair for each woman, welcomed them, listed off the specials and left. The ambiance was perfect. The club was dim, the woman on stage was doing a very sultry rendition of Springsteen's Fire as they looked over their menus.

"What excites your appetite, Doctor?" Jane playfully asked.

"Well, I love Italian," she grinned cheekily.

"Hmm, I know a great little place for dessert," Jane teased. Maura playfully rolled her eyes as she smiled. They'd finally settled on entree choices and the waitress brought their drinks over. They chatted about their week until their meals arrived.

"So, ok, why a turt- er – tortoise?" Jane smiled.

"It's a fascinating creature. Not the most interactive, of course," Maura nodded. "But he's very low-maintenance. With my hours at the hospital and prior, with schooling, I didn't have to worry about rushing home to feed him or clean up after him. I know it sounds odd but it feels like he's a very good listener." Jane nodded in understanding.

"I guess I get it. I've been thinking about a pet. Something to come home to, you know? But sometimes, long shifts, life, it can be kind of rough," she smiled. "So, as I said, a unique choice, Dr. Isles, but not completely bizarre given your lifestyle." Maura smiled.

"How was your steak?" She asked as she set her own silverware on the plate.

"Really good," Jane nodded. "Perfectly cooked. How was your salmon?"

"Delicious! The sauce was really perfect. Not too much, not too little," she grinned. Jane felt a burst of pride. Granted, she didn't cook the food, but knowing she'd picked such a good spot for their first big date was a boost none the less.

"Wonderful," she smiled. It took Maura a moment but she realized there were a group of men standing at the bar looking at their table.

"Uh oh. 3 o'clock, hockey team. They look like they're daring each other to move in" Maura pointed out.

"I hate that when a guy looks like he's coming over to hit on you while his friends watch," Jane grimaced.

"Jane, want to have a little fun?" Maura grinned.

"Sounds mean." Jane smirked.

"It is. Do you know what arouses and frustrates them at the same time?" Maura's smile becoming more mischievous.

"What?"

"Two beautiful women, into each other," They grinned and headed to the dance floor. As it was her idea, Jane let Maura lead. The song had long-since changed but she smiled at the tune. The songstress was now doing a rendition of Roy Orbison's Pretty Woman. "How appropriate," Jane grinned. Maura winked and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. Jane put her arms gently but firmly around Maura's waist. They moved in time to the music but the dance was more hip-gyration and grinding. At one point Maura took Jane's finger seductively in to her mouth and Jane's eyes went wide. The sensation of that perfect mouth on her, let alone wet heat teasing her, was almost too much. Maura grinned as she let the digit gently slip from her lips as the song wound down.

"You are an incredible dancer," Maura purred as they walked hand-in-hand back to the table.

"Thanks. My mother had me in years of ballet," Jane blushed.

"Well, it was quite worth it," Maura grinned. When the check arrived Jane shot her a gentle but serious look as she retrieved her debit card from her purse. She slipped it in to the fold and the waitress went to charge it.

"I have had yet another wonderful time with you," Maura smiled, sincerity in her voice.

"As have I with you," Jane agreed. "However, we're not totally done," Jane smiled.

"Dessert?" Maura smiled hopefully.

"You're definitely not that kind of woman, Doctor Maura Isles," Jane warmly smiled but shook her head. Sensing what Jane meant, Maura blushed as the waitress brought the billfold back and thanked the women. Jane smiled and led Maura back to the car. "I want to show you something," she smiled as she drove to Franklin park. It was a mild September evening and the full moon seemed larger than ever before. She took Maura's hand and strolled to a stone arch bridge and looked from the sky above to the shimmering reflection on the water below. "I know maybe it seems cheesy but I always wanted to bring someone special here. I mean, I know it's always here, but…" Jane thought through her words. "When I have a tough night or things aren't going so well, I come here and I just find such peace. I've never…" she blushed gently as her voice trailed off. Maura smiled and pulled Jane to her.

The kiss was deeper than the others. While it wasn't their first, both could easily say it was the best. There were no nerves or anxieties clouding the moment. It was simple, vulnerable and sincere. For Maura it was what every kiss should be. There was a sense of passion that was only slightly tempered by the innocence of timing. For Jane, the sensation felt like…she finally understood the Whitman line, "I sing the body electric." How on earth could one woman, one kiss, flip some switch for the officer? Each gently let go of the other and Jane softly asked, "Will I see you again?" Maura smiled gently.

"I cannot wait," she laced their fingers together as they walked back to the car. On the way, Maura grinned with a realization. "You know, next time though, I get to decide everything." Jane chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Was tonight that terrible?" While she was teasing, part of her did worry it was too 'back street guy' for the very uptown doctor.

"Jane, tonight was amazing. I don't think I've ever had such a dazzling first date," she looked in to Jane's eyes as she parked the car in Maura's driveway. "From the company to the sites, it has truly been incredible," she kissed Jane's cheek gently. She blushed as she quickly got out and opened Maura's car door. "I'll have to text you again when I know my next free time, but I would so love to see you again," Maura smiled as they stopped at her front door.

"Absolutely," Jane smiled. She leaned down and gave Maura a tender goodnight kiss. "You've gotta have Italian for dessert sometime," she playfully winked. Maura chuckled.

"I'd try some now, but I'm not that kind of woman," she gently teased. Jane took her hand and gently kissed the back of her fingers.

"You certainly are not, doctor," she smiled as she let the hand go. Maura blushed deeply at the chivalry and watched as Jane got back to her car. She waved as she watched tail lights fade down the street then quickly dashed inside. For the first time in a long time she wished she had a close girlfriend to share all this with. At the same time though, part of Maura was quite content to keep the wonderful secret of Officer Jane Rizzoli to herself.


	5. Already Knocked Me Dead

**A/N: **_Apart from a possible epilogue this work is feeling pretty done to me. As always, still own NONE of the characters, just the weird placement. Questions, comments and critiques are always welcome :) Thank you all for reading and coming along the journey!_

Jane woke early Wednesday morning. Even though the day was going to be busy, her mind buzzed with more important thoughts. '_A year! An incredible, wonderful year! I…ga- I can't even'_ her mind reeled. Things hadn't always been picturesque between sorting out couples time, family time and work hours, but they'd done it and neither seemed in a hurry to stop trying any time soon. Unfortunately Maura was on rounds at the hospital, but Jane had surprises in store anyway.

**Happy ANNIVERSARY! Love J.** Maura smiled as she looked over the text.

**And you, my darling. Have a good day at work! Love M.** Jane took some time to get chores done around the house before heading out for the first surprise. She stopped by Frieda's Café and picked up the green iced tea and citrus salad to go that Maura ordered on their very first date. She found herself whistling as she waltzed back to the car.

**Hey doc, got a sec? J.** She made sure the car was synced to her phone so she could hear the text when it came in. She was nearly to the hospital when the robotic female voice chimed, "Text from Dr Hottie," Jane grinned. "I will have a minute soon. What is up?" She parked and texted back **Just have sumthin 4 u. Meet u in the cafeteria? **She grabbed the items and headed inside. The phone vibrated signaling the response but she knew she didn't have to look. She smiled as Maura approached.

"What a lovely surprise to see you," she smiled as they walked inside the crowded space. Jane leaned in and kissed Maura's cheek.

"I know we're both kind of busy but I want you to know I'm never too busy for you," she grinned as she handed Maura the treats.

"Oh my goodness! You…" tears welled up in her eyes. "All this time?" Jane nodded.

"I told you I want to be a detective. Gotta pay attention to details," she winked. Maura threw her arms around Jane and kissed her tenderly, not caring who saw.

"I really, really do not deserve you, Jane Rizzoli."

"You'd deserve Frankie?" Jane teased. Maura laughed and playfully punched her shoulder lightly.

"One of these days you're going to have to let me spoil you, you know?" Jane grinned and leaned in, whispering.

"If it involves a week holed up in a cabin stock-piled with whipped cream, fudge clusters and you, baby, you're on." Despite her more reserved nature Maura let out a throaty moan.

"You simply never know, Officer," she grinned, knowing how to tease the word just so to tantalize Jane.

"Mmmm, cuff-tease," Jane purred. "I know you've got to get back and I should head to the station. Lieutenant Fusco wanted to talk to me," she smiled and gave Maura a gentle hug. The doctor smiled and kissed her gently.

"Be safe, Jane."

"Always," she nodded and headed out. She hummed as she strolled inside and nodded as she passed fellow officers. She rode the elevator to the third floor, Narcotics. The receptionist informed the lieutenant of Jane's arrival and he had her come in right away.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" she politely waited until he motioned to the seat.  
"You've been doing a great job on your beat, Rizzoli. Your captain has nothing but good things to say about you."

"Thank you, sir." She waited patiently knowing that could not be what he'd asked her in for.

"A few months back you took the Detective's Exam and passed with flying colors. First in the department at your age to ever do that," he nodded in appreciation. "I read over your file and I know you want a spot in Homicide. Right now, however, I have a very critical spot open in Narcotics. I would like to extend the position to you." Her eyes went wide.

"Oh, wow, sir – I…" she shook her head. "Ye-er" realizing what it all meant, she looked at him. "Can I have until tomorrow morning to give you an answer, Sir? I have to discuss things with my partner."

"Absolutely. We do have a case you'd be put on fairly quickly so it's understandable you need to discuss this with all the people it would effect. If you could just let me know by 9 tomorrow," he smiled and extended his hand to her. She shook it and nodded.

"Not a problem, Sir. Again, thank you." The rest of the day felt very surreal. Fortunately her beat was fairly quiet and gave her time to really think over the offer. '_God, how's this gonna play out? I mean, it's perfect, it's a step toward Homicide but some of those busts take months of deep UC work! It's just been a year! I was gonna ask_' she shook her head. Even she knew it felt crazy to ask Maura to move in with her after only a year but it also felt so right.

XXX

She was so terrified of introducing her family, or what remained, to Maura.

"Jane, I'm sure it will be fine," she smiled as she tried to soothe her girlfriends' nerves.

"Maura, they're sweet people yes but they're nuts!" she implored.

"They can't be that bad if you turned out so wonderfully," she grinned as she kissed her. '_Dammit! Why do you have to make a point, Doctor?_' Jane rolled her eyes. "You know I'm right! So, come on. Let's get to lunch please. I don't want your mother thinking I'm some terrible influence on you and making you derelict of obligations."

"Please, Maur – that isn't even possible. Ma's nothing but ecstatic about how happy you make me and the positive changes in my attitude. She attribute's it all to you," she noted genuinely. Maura blushed.

"Well, I'm glad. And you've had wonderful effects on me, Jane," she kissed her again.

"Care to share?" she grinned.

"You are impossible!" she chuckled. "You've made me less serious, less self-conscious, more light-hearted and happier than I recall being in years."

"Wow," Jane looked at her. Maura grinned.

"How verbose!" she playfully teased as she kissed Jane gently. After a soft kiss back the pair headed toward Maura's car and off to Jane's mother's house. Even though she was worried about the time, Maura still pulled to a park 5 minutes early.

"Ready?" Jane looked at her.

"Always," she smiled as they went up to the door. Jane went to open the door but Maura stopped her. "It's more polite to knock," she smiled and gently knocked.

"It's just my family," Jane grinned. "They'll think Jehovah's Witnesses are stopping by or something!" Maura lightly laughed as Angela opened the door.  
"Janie! Why didn't you just come in?" she gave her daughter a big hug and smile.

"Doctor Politeness felt this was more appropriate," she gently ribbed. Angela turned her attention immediately to Maura.

"She's absolutely right, Jane! Dr Isles, it is such a pleasure to meet you!" Without time to even react Angela threw her arms tightly around the summer blonde. Maura thought quickly and handed the bottle of wine she was holding to Jane as she hugged Angela back.

"Maura, please," she smiled as they parted. Angela showed the two inside and Jane handed her mother the wine.

"Oh Maura, thank you," Angela hugged her again and then took the bottle. "I love my daughter dearly but I know she wouldn't think to bring a gift since we're just 'family'" she grinned, knowing her daughter all too well.

"You're quite welcome. I wasn't certain what you were making so I just went with a nice rose`. It should pair well with nearly anything. Speaking of cooking, I'd be happy to lend a hand." Angela beamed with excitement.

"Oh Jane, she is a real keeper! Manners, brains and that smile!" she gushed.

"I know it's been awhile since Pop left, but hands off, Ma," she grinned as she teased her mother. Maura couldn't help but chuckle and blush. "Where are Frankie and Tommy?"

"They're helping Mrs. Capputo up the street. Her water heater burst. They should be back any minute," she smiled. "And Maura dear, thank you for the kind offer but it's all finished." She nodded in understanding. Since her brothers were otherwise engaged for the moment, Jane went to setting the table.

"Angela, Jane tells me you are an artist?" Angela wrinkled her nose slightly and blushed.

"I wouldn't say that. I dabbled here and there," she nodded as she showed Maura to a wall in the family room. There were pictures of Jane and Maura assumed her brothers, throughout the years but there were also canvas paintings. Fairly crude but vibrant colors. Maura smiled.

"This is this house?" she queried while pointing to one. Angela nodded. "It's very original. I see some hint of Matisse?" Maura smiled. Slightly confused, the elder Rizzoli nodded and went with it.

"Ma, come on. That was Mr. Robert's Art Studio paint-by-numbers type stuff, not Mattie whoever," Jane grinned. Maura went to correct the name but stopped herself seeing a slight damper to Angela's face.

"Jane! Apologize to your mother this instant. It doesn't matter if this is some kit or not. Your mother has a flare for color and it's a tasteful representation of your home." Even though Angela knew Jane was kidding, the glib remark did sting. But this lovely woman, her daughter's girlfriend standing up for her or her work was almost too much for her heart.

"Ma, I am really sorry," Jane came over and looked at her mother sincerely. "It was a joke but Maura's right. It is a good painting," she nodded. "You do great at everything, and I mean that. I don't say it enough, but you do." A rush of emotions overtook her and Angela threw her arms around her daughter.

"Oh Janie!" tears of joy fell from her eyes, her heart truly moved. "I swear this woman is a keeper and so help me, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you hurt one hair on her head your backside is mine," Angela looked at her sternly. In a quick, unexpected motion Angela pulled Maura over and all three were hugging.

"Ma, ma, god, I swear!" Jane tried to plead while attempting to squirm out of the tender moment. Maura wanted to savor this as long as possible. She had never felt so comfortable, apart from with Jane, in her whole life. She felt genuinely accepted and she wasn't trying to '_score points_' or '_suck up'_ to Angela. She did find the painting as unique and charming as the painter. The scene did come to a halt as the front door flew open.

"Heya, Ma, we're –" Frankie stopped talking finding the women in the living room, Tommy right behind him. The women parted and Jane tried to play the situation off.

"Hey Little Brother, how was Mrs. Capputo?" she smiled though still looked embarrassed.

"Uh, fine," Frankie nodded.

"She was totally tryin' to hit on Frankie!" Tommy cracked. "You shoulda seen –" with a quick elbow to the gut Frankie cut off Tommy's anecdote. Jane bit back a laugh then realized.

"Oh, sorry. Frankie, Tommy, this is Dr Maura Isles," she smiled and turned to her. "Maura, this is Heckle and Jeckle, TweedleDee and TweedleDumb, The D-" Tommy cut her off.

"Ha ha, Jane, real funny." He extended his hand and kept big, doe-eyes on the doctor. Maura smiled and shook it. "You're beautiful," he said with a dopey grin on his face. Maura politely smiled.

"Thank you though I think Jane is more so. However, as her brother, I am sure you're not as able to appreciate that as a non-familial member would." Tommy was too lost in looking at Maura to pay attention to half the words she said. Finally Frankie nudged his shoulder.

"Wha? Oh…yeah. Jane? She's ok," he shrugged. Sensing Jane's rising aggravation at the attention Tommy was paying to Maura, Angela interjected.

"Lunch is ready. Everyone grab a plate. Food's in the kitchen." They all retrieved their plates from the table and went about getting food.

"Aw, Ma, you outdid yourself!" Frankie smiled. It did in fact look and smell heavenly and Maura couldn't wait to try some of everything. She took a small serving of gnocchi, a slice of lasagna and a small serving of ziti.

"I swear, Angela, if I ate this every day I'd gain a hundred pounds!" she smiled as they all made their way back to the table. Throughout the meal the family talked about everyday events interspersed with wild tales of the past.

"Honestly, I don't know how I didn't end up ringing your neck sometimes," Angela grinned. "These three seemed to make a game out of who could drive me crazy the fastest!" she laughed.

"And hands down, Jane always won!" Frankie grinned.

"Says the brown-noser!" Jane retorted as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, real mature, sis!" but he couldn't stop himself from laughing. The rest of the meal and afternoon went on in the same warm, jocular vein. This was a family that was imperfect and cracked and chaotic but Maura couldn't get enough, even with Tommy attempting to make a play for her every chance he got. '_This is family_,' she thought. '_This is love, acceptance, insanity, and dammit, I want it_.'

Jane finally got Maura home a little past 6 and her shift was due to start at 9. "I'm sorry, I meant to get you home sooner but-" Maura smiled and stopped her.

"I was having a lovely time, I didn't want to leave any sooner," she gently kissed her.

"Yeah? You weren't just being nice?" Jane was truly amazed. Maura smiled and shook her head.

"Honestly Jane, I can't lie. Physiologically I break out in hives and in extreme instances, I experience vasovagal syncope. Your family is lovely." Jane smiled, a touch of pride glinting in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, if Tommy doesn't stop with the eyes I might have to knock him out," she grinned. "And uh, it's good to know you go Visine if you try to lie," she winked. Maura chuckled but didn't correct the wording.

"I pass out," she smiled. Jane nodded.

XXX

She was snapped out of her thoughts and lunch hour by the ringing of her cell phone alarm. She left money for her check and went back to her patrol car. As much as she loved the memory it made the situation so much harder for Jane. What if she told Maura her potentially good news and suddenly all she'd have was a years' worth of memories to look back on but no Maura to look forward to? She sighed as the remainder of her shift seemed to drag by. She finally clocked out for the day and headed home still thinking over how to bring all this up to Maura. She looked at the dash as she parked. '_8:53. She's still got another hour on her shift. More time to think,_' she nodded to herself as she wandered up the steps of her building. Hearing the key turn in the lock Maura scampered behind the kitchen door to hide. As the front door shut she popped out from behind.

"Surprise!" She grinned. Jane looked flabbergasted. The living room was lit entirely with candles. Her stereo had soft jazz playing. Her mother's prize-winning cannelloni smell filled her nostrils but in that second all she could take in was Maura. The summer-blonde looked ravishing in (or out) of anything but the glow cast by the candles made her appear absolutely angelic. The simple skirt and teal blouse were perfect. She hugged Jane tightly. "I found another doctor to fill in and asked your mother for the recipe and wanted to surprise you," Maura grinned.

"I…wow. I am definitely surprised," Jane nodded while hugging her back.

"It's our anniversary and I wanted you to know, Jane Rizzoli, you mean the world to me." They kissed one another deeply. '_I could drown in this feeling and die happy,_' Jane thought. The kiss was gently broken by the harsh shriek of the kitchen timer.

"Oh! Sorry, the bread!" Maura blushed and situated everything in the kitchen. "Don't you worry, darling. This is just the beginning of our anniversary night. I want you to eat up because you will," she came out holding the dish of cannelloni in one hand and basket of bread in the other. "Need all the strength you can get," she grinned mischievously. As they sat to eat Jane realized she had to tell Maura despite any possible consequences.

"Honey, you know I love you?" Maura nodded hesitantly, unsure where this sudden topic was going. "I…well, I saw Lieutenant Fusco today. He is in charge of Narcotics. He's heard a lot of good things about me it seems and you know I passed the Detective's exam a few months back," her eyes narrowed but Maura listened intently. "He…he offered me a spot in Narcotics." Maura's eyes lit up.

"Oh Jane, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you," she smiled.

"It-I haven't accepted it yet. It sounds like they have a potential case in progress and if I accepted, I'd have to go undercover fairly quickly. I don't know the set up with this situation, but with Narcotics, Vice, undercover work can be um…a strain." Maura looked puzzled so Jane went on. "As a female, I might have to pretend to be a prostitute to gain trust or something. No, no, not sleep with anyone," she assured as Maura's eyes went wide. "But, some UC work the detectives have crash pads. Can't associate with friends, family, anyone they know because it would blow their cover. Some situations wrap up quickly or drag on. But hey, some detectives never have to do that stuff. I just…I wanted to talk to you and lay this all out." She swallowed hard and took a deep breath awaiting Maura's reply.

"I thank you for waiting to discuss this all with me," Maura nodded. "It is certainly a lot to digest. On one hand yes, it could be a complicated and potentially dangerous situation wherein I might lose you. On the other, I love you and if I walked away now over your job opportunity I'd be losing you anyway. It sounds rather lose-lose," Jane nodded. "However, it's not. I love you, Jane. Simply, deeply, I love you. We can wade through this," she placed her hand atop Jane's. "As long as we love one another, little else matters. Shall we eat and enjoy our evening?" She smiled gently. For the first time Jane felt herself exhale. She'd swear 'til the day she died she held her breath the entire time Maura spoke.

"Absolutely," she smiled.


End file.
